


softly love & to love softly

by queencrank



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Counter Sex, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: valentine's day special (½)





	

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day special (½)

It's early morning, and Jack is eating a bowl of cereal over the kitchen sink when Ralph shuffles in.

The shorter girl comes up behind her, arms wrapping around her middle and chin setting on her shoulder.

'Come back to bed, baby,' Jack glances over her shoulder to see the blonde, eyes closed as she leans into her, 'It's too cold without you.' Jack hums, setting the bowl down and turning in the girl's arms, pulling her close and kissing her hair.

'Couldn't sleep.' Ralph yawns and burrows further into her chest, arms tightening around her midsection. Jack turns them around and steps forward until the counter stops her, then hoists the smaller girl up onto the surface. She leans up, and kisses her gently, slowly. 

'The sun is barely up, Jack. C'mon.'

'I know, princess, I know. You want some coffee?' Ralph rubs at her eyes and nods, yawning and stretching. Jack sets the kettle to boil, then lodges herself between Ralph's legs. The blonde opens one sleep-clouded eye and leans against the cupboards.

Jack traces her fingers up Ralph's ribs through the thin material of the tank top she wears, and the blonde hums in pleasure, hands laying on her shoulders, legs locking around her middle loosely.

'You're so cute like this, Ralph.' Jack kisses along her collarbone.

'Really? How cute?' The hands on her shoulders slide up her neck and bury into her hair.

'Cute as... a button.' This earns her a soft giggle and hands guiding her closer.

'A button?'

'Yeah. You just... are cute. Like a button.' She kisses Ralph again, cupping her jaw. The blonde hums into the kiss, leaning forward and whining when Jack pulls away.  She studies the smaller girl again, and tugs at her tank top, where it has ridden up.

'What are you thinking about?'

'I'm thinking that you're quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me, and all I want to do is kiss you and make you moan.' Ralph hums and stretches again, slumping into her.

'You could make that a reality if you'd like. I'd even come for you, if you wanted.' Jack grins at the thought, tugging at the simple cotton panties she wears.

'I'm not opposed to the thought.' Ralph lifts her hips off the counter, letting Jack pull off her underwear, opening her thighs further. Jack glances between them when her hand first snakes between her thighs, pressing against her cunt. Then she turns her attention back to Ralph, and kisses her collarbone. The blonde curses quietly, grasping for her wrist, hips already twitching. Jack smiles against her pulse point.

'Didn't take long. You must be especially sensitive in the morning.' Ralph lets out a whimper as she circles her clit with her index finger.

'And who's... who's fault is that?' Jack laughs and kisses her pulse point again, feeling her heartbeat fluttering against her lips.

She slides a finger into her, slow and careful, then crooks it in the way she knows will get Ralph really going. It works, and Ralph's hips jump as she bends against her shoulder, sucking in a shuddering breath as she grips at her wrist with one hand, and the back of her shirt with the other. The blonde kisses her shoulder and whimpers her name, thighs trying to close as best they can with her hips in the way.

'Damn, Ralph. You're so fuckin' amazing - I love you so much,' another finger joins the crooked index finger, and Ralph moans, high and long, 'so pretty, so perfect.'

Jack straightens her fingers out and quickly pulls them in and out of the other girl. Ralph sobs and grips at her shirt, pulling at the cotton. Her cunt squeezes around Jack's fingers desperately, and she knows she's getting close, and stops. Ralph pulls back, furrowing her brows.

'The fuck? I was close, baby!' Jack smiles and kisses her gently.

'Can you take your top off?' Ralph looks at her in confusion, but does as she's asked.

'I just wanted to see all of you, before I got you off,' She offers the fingers that are covered in Ralph's juices, and the blonde takes them in her mouth, sucking them clean as she listens, 'you just have really nice tits, and I don't think I give them enough attention.' She traces along the undersides of her breast with her free hand, and Ralph hums around her fingers.

'Agreed.' She murmurs, removing Jack's fingers from her mouth. A string of saliva trails from her lips to her fingertips, and Jack smiles, wiping her hand on her shirt. After that, she bends her head, and kisses over the swells of Ralph's breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples to get them to perk up. Ralph whimpers, gripping each side of her head.

Jack gently takes a nipple between her teeth, and tugs at it until Ralph gasps, then does the same with the other, watching her face. Ralph licks her lips, then swallows.

'What... what else do you have in store for me?' Jack detaches from her breasts to kiss along her jaw.

'What do you want me to do?' Ralph leans back on her arms, and shrugs, curving her spine forward in another stretch, 'Well, I could go back to what I was doing, and tease you into a few more near-orgasms. Or I could eat you out until you can't stand it, and you're delightfully sensitive for a couple of days.' Ralph whimpers, thighs clenching at the thought.

'Could you do both?' Jack stops at the point of her chin, and Ralph feels her smile.

'I suppose so.'

 

They are as close together as possible, foreheads pressed flush together, Ralph's legs wrapped tight around Jack's middle. The smaller girl grips at her upper arms, and Jack has her hand pushed into the space between them, fingers nestled deep into her cunt.

Ralph's breath is heavy and hot against her face as she whispers her name over and over.

'You close, baby?' Ralph nods, so Jack stills her fingers, pulls them out from between them, and kisses her forehead.

'Let's let you calm down, then we'all start over.' Ralph moans in frustration.

'Y'know... It sounded a lot better when you brought it up than it actually is.'

'Wanna skip to the second bit?' Ralph nods, and Jack kisses her gently before sinking to her knees.

She gently knocks Ralph's knees apart, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs, eyes never leaving hers. Ralph hums, running her hands through Jack's hair.

Finally, she mouths at her cunt, and Ralph breathes in sharply, holding her firm as she curses. Jack grins, then sucks at her clit, sliding a finger into her. Ralph whimpers, thighs clamping around the taller girl's head as she bends over, cradling her head as best she can.

'Fuck, Jack. How are you so - _fuck_ \- good at that?' Jack pulls back to nibble at her inner thighs, running her hands up and down her calves.

'Practice, baby,' She adds another finger, feeling the blonde's cunt squeeze and flutter around her fingers, 'besides, you're already sensitive from earlier. Doesn't take much, y'know?' Ralph's head falls back onto the cupboards behind her, and Jack's mouth returns to her clit, tongue flicking over the nub quickly and skillfully. Ralph groans, grinding her hips against her tongue, gripping at her hair as she climbs to climax.

Just as she comes, Jack pulls back and uses her fingers to ride her down,pressing her fingers deeper until Ralph catches her breath and pushes at the bend of her arm.

'That wake you up, baby?' Ralph nods wordlessly, thighs still quivering and chest still heaving. Jack stands and steps in close, taking the other girl's face in her hands, and she kisses her gently, regardless of her sweet taste, which still hangs heavy on her tongue. Ralph responds eagerly, hands pressing on each side of her neck. Just then, the kettle begins to whistle.

'Still want that coffee?'

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr ](http://savajack.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
